1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light sources incorporating light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
All lighting systems have shortcomings. Conventional fluorescent lighting systems include, for example, light sources such as fluorescent light tubes and ballasts. Fluorescent lighting systems are used in a variety of locations, such as buildings and transit buses, for a variety of lighting purposes, such as area lighting or backlighting. Such systems have some advantage over incandescent lighting systems, which include light sources such as light bulbs incorporating filaments. Fluorescent lighting systems, for example, generate less heat. On the other hand, the light generated by fluorescent lighting systems is less desirable in many applications than incandescent lighting systems because conventional fluorescent lighting systems generally produce a cooler light that has more blue and less red than incandescent lighting systems. Conventional fluorescent and incandescent lighting systems can also include fragile components. Fluorescent light tubes, in particular, have a short life expectancy, are prone to fail when subjected to excessive vibration, consume high amounts of power, require a high operating voltage and include several electrical connections that reduce reliability. Conventional ballasts are highly prone to fail when subjected to excessive vibration.